separated love (a jerza fanfic)
by the fan of fairys
Summary: Erza is having a normal day at the guild, though suddenly she runs into jellah and turns out he is running from the mass of dark guilds who have collided to kill him. ((sorry i suck and this is my first ever summary))


*paint paint*  
*sobs*  
"JELLAH!" a scream of a female could be heard.

~~(now back to real time)~~

Waken up by my usual alarm in my dorm at fairy hills, Erza got up and stretched. _What a beautiful day,_ Erza thought to herself as bright rays of sunshine shun down on her. Erza got out of bed and dressed into her usual suit of armor with her re-equip magic.

"Knock knock? Eeeeeerza!" a familiar little girl's vioce called from her door.

Erza walked to the wooden door and saw a blue haired little girl at her door. Erza gave a warm smile and spoke, "Hi Wendy, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could walked to the guild back together. Plus for some reason today Carla wont let me walk alone even with her," the blue haired wizard whispered as a white cat with wings started to fly near to Wendy's shoulder.

"Child you know that every day I say that! Who knows what kind of danger could be lurking out in the streets!" the white exceed spoke with a serious face.

Wendy giggled, Erza just smiled even more closing her eyes then spoke, "Sure, i was planning on going to the guild anyway." Wendy smiled happily and then started walking.

When they also entered the two guild hall doors Wendy stopped with a questing face, "Hmmmm... I think i actually went to your room to tell you something though when i started walking toward your room i forgot what it was, Erza." Erza was puzzled for a moment, what would Wendy want to talk to me about?

"Well anyway i want to have some of Mira's delirious cooking!" Wendy open the door and pranced into the hall of the guild.

Erza thought to herself, _I wonder what Wendy wanted to say to me... though i really am hungry and i do love Mira's cooking._ Erza walked in shortly after Wendy sat down next to a blond haired wizard. Erza greeted everyone, everyone besides two certain wizard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME FLAME BRAINS?"

"I said your princess ice stripper!"

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT ON STRIPPER, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Just as Erza expected, Natsu and Gray where about to fight. Again. Erza sighed and sat next to the blond haired wizard.

"So Erza, should we do something this time? I think Natsu and Gray actually might destroy the whole guild this time," the blonde spoke with a sweet drop down her face.

"If they scratch even a little bit of the guild hall hell will be broken out on them, though I'm sure that they are used to that Lucy," Just as Erza said this a chair hit her back and it made her spill her strawberry cake. She looked horrified at the cake on the ground then a few wood splinters sprinkled onto the cake.

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and looked at Erza and the strawberry cake on the floor. A small moment of silence stayed until Gray and Natsu shirked and attempted to run away though Erza glared at them with a dark aura.

"Where do you two think your going?" Erza walked toward them with her black knight armor and held out her sword.

Natsu and Gray shivered in fear and then fell to the ground on their hands and feet and spoke in unison, "We're so sorry great Erza! Please dont hurt us!" They keep bowing to Erza though Erza wasn't satisfied.

After 1 minute of getting beat up Natsu and Gray were both on the ground with their eyes swirling and they had been blacked out.

"I think you could have been a little easier on them..." Lucy said as she looked at the two boys beaten up.

"Gray my love! Oh why wasn't Juvia here to help you in your dire need my love?" A blue haired girl appeared at Gray's unconscious side.

"Don't worry Juvia, gray is just knocked out and was being punished for making me drop my strawberry cake," erza said while walking back to her chair next to Lucy though now Lucy was sorta shaking in fear because of what just went down.

 **~~(sorta time skip?)~~**

 **E** rza got bored after a while of talking with her friends at the guild hall so she told them she was heading back to fairy hills, Wendy opened her mouth as if about to say something though just sat there with a thinking look on her face.

*drip drip*  
 _huh? Rain?_ erza put out her hand and looked up at the sky filled with now storm covered clouds. Erza started to run to try and get some shade though while running she bumped into a figure.

* * *

 _ **OK HI NEW FANS! IM LEAVING THIS ON TO A CLIFF HANGER THOUGH IM SURE EVERYONE CAN GUESS WHO IT IS! IM NEW AT WRITING FANFICTIONS SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION I HAVE WRITEN!**_

 _ **ANYWAY REVIEWS OR SOMETHING TO HELP TO SEE IF IM ANY GOOD OR NOT.**_

 _ **-THE NEW WRITER**_

 _ **FAIRY FAN**_


End file.
